Lance
Lance was a core member of the Human Crew in Hunger and Lies, before his death at the hands of Caine Soren in Plague. Description Lance is described as tall, handsome, athletic and popular. He has also shown to be intelligent, but Zil notices towards the end of Lies that Lance is also twisted, sadistic, and possibly insane; however, Lance hides this well. He can hold his own in a fight, even with a freak. Lance is also racist, as shown in Plague, and is an occasional druggy, as shown in Hunger. Appearances ;Hunger Lance first appears at the McClub, where he takes Zil's side when a fight nearly breaks out between Brianna and Zil, due to Brianna showing off and Zil angrily telling her to stop. He appears again after Zil confronts Sam, where he, along with Turk and Lisa, join Zil's new freak-hating gang - the Human Crew. He smokes pot with Antoine, Lisa and Turk, and stops the fight that nearly commences between Hank and Antoine. He goes with the others to find Hunter in revenge for the death of Harry, where he distracts Hunter but accidentally gives the game away. However, Hunter is overwhelmed. Lance isn't opposed to the decision to kill Hunter, but he isn't seen to support it, either. He suggests hanging Hunter, but runs when Orc arrives. ;Lies Lance is still a core member of the Human Crew, and is the only one Zil really likes. He goes with the others to see Emily and Brother, and says nothing throughout the meeting with Caine. He helps start the Fire of Perdido Beach, and although shocked at the deaths of Antoine and Hank, he doesn't seem to care. He later spreads the "truth", that Caine had forced the Human Crew to start the fire. Lance goes with Zil, Turk, Lisa, Max, Rudy and Trent to get food, and when the Human Crew are approached by Nerezza, he comments on her "weird name". He goes to get their weapons and fights in the rampage Nerezza causes. He also briefly fights Dekka, but she evades him and kills Zil. ;Plague Lance is Turk's second-in-command, and is digging slit trenches after Zil's death. When he learns that Drake has escaped, he, Turk, Watcher and Raul break into Albert's house and Lance and Turk believe they have killed him; however, he survives. They then see the cloud made by Little Pete and go to check it out. Lance tries to capture Little Pete until Astrid accidentally reveals that killing him might end the FAYZ. Lance and Turk threaten to shoot Pete, until Astrid distracts them and Edilio shoots them both. However, Lana heals them, and Lance and Turk are contacted by Caine as he arrives back in Perdido Beach. He promises them a trip to San Francisco de Sales Island if they work for him; however, this was a lie, and he slams Lance onto the ground from a great height, killing him as an example to the kids of Perdido Beach when he becomes king. Relationships ;Zil Lance fully respects and obeys Zil, but does not seem to upset at Zil's death. He follows Zil because of his hatred for freaks, but doesn't seem to like him too much. Zil, however, sees Lance as confirmation that the Human Crew aren't losers. Lance is the only member of the Human Crew that Zil really likes, but towards the end of Lies, Zil sees Lance's sadistic streak and tries to ignore this. ;Turk Lance and Turk were "sort of" friends when the Human Crew was strong and led by Zil, but after their leader's death Turk admits to not liking Lance much. Lance is frequently seen to regard Turk as dumb and cowardly, but they work together to bring down Albert and seem to respect each other after this. ;Hank and Antoine Lance does not seem to like Hank or Antoine much. He doesn't care when either of them die, but respects Hank's skill with guns. Towards the end of Hunger, Hank and Lance start forming a rivalry, competing for Zil's praise. They seem to be over this later on. Notes There is an error in Hunger where Lance is mentioned to be Zil's third roommate, after Hunter and Harry, when in fact this is Charlie. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Crew Category:Antagonist Category:Gone Series characters Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Murdered